1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scuba diving equipment and more specifically, to a system for scuba divers comprising an integrated buoyancy and ballast apparatus comprising a buoyancy compensating device and quick release weight assemblies in an integral unit.
2. Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate to buoyancy systems for divers:
2,120,420 Topper PA1 3,090,205 Hurwitz et al. PA1 3,161,028 Odum et al. PA1 3,374,636 Mason PA1 3,670,509 Walters PA1 3,747,139 Braly PA1 3,877,098 Braly PA1 4,016,616 Walters PA1 4,054,132 Deeds PA1 4,068,657 Kobzan PA1 4,455,718 Finnern PA1 4,608,940 Bulin PA1 1,094,895 Hazen PA1 1,563,350 Field et al. PA1 2,970,448 Di Julio PA1 3,039,273 Swindell PA1 3,090,205 Hurwitz et al. PA1 3,105,359 Ellis PA1 3,135,098 Root PA1 3,192,723 Apperson PA1 3,220,197 Christiansen PA1 3,263,432 Maskell PA1 3,401,529 Fifield PA1 3,648,324 Stradella et al. PA1 4,305,685 Rentfrow PA1 4,455,718 Finnern
U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,420 to Topper is directed to ballast weights for diving belts that provide a front and back ballast weight which are formed at the upper ends with hook extensions by which the weights are attached to and suspended by the bars. The ballast weight may be freed to fall away from the shoulder piece a by pulling the plunger clear of a recess and swinging a locking member upwardly about a pivot to bring a finger clear of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,940 to Bulin is directed to a remote weight release for a buoyancy control device. When the diver wishes to release the respective weights W1 and W2 from the buoyancy control device, he pulls a handle 82 outwardly relative to a guide channel so that the distal ends of respective cords disengage from respective flexible loops of pockets to permit the weight of the weights to urge folded sheets of material to the open disposition as is shown in FIG. 8 whereby the weights pass through the open ends of the pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,616 to Walters is directed to a diver floatation apparatus which includes a buoyancy compensation system in the backpack over the diver's back. The pack structure is hollow and defines a compartment. The compartment contains weights of different specific gravity, such as lead shot and glass marbles. The bottom of the chamber is closed by a door which may be opened to jettison all or parts of the weights. This is similar to the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,509.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,205 to Hurwitz et al is directed to a harness pack for free diving apparatus. A tank is mounted to a harness pack and is carried on the back of the diver and is held by the bands in a cradle which is secured to the harness pack. The diver's weights are fixed to an arcuate base plate which carries a mounting pin and is removably held to a waistband by weight release levers. Each of the weight release levers is slidably mounted to the inside of the waistband through a retainer engaged within a slot. An enlarged keyhole portion of the slot engages the pin when the release lever is pulled. Thus, the weights are released by pushing the lever down to permit the pin to fall free of the enlarged portion of the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,132 to Deeds is directed to an integrated diving system which includes a backpack, shoulder harness, waistband, weight belt, tank holder, buoyancy compensator. The shell includes weight compartments as well as water gills. The weights are retained in the compartment by a door affixed to the shell by a strap threaded through a system of slots in the shell and the door.
The following additional U.S. patents relate primarily to releasable weight assemblies:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,324 to Stradella et al. is directed to ballast weights and an associated belt. The diver may depress a push button inward in a direction toward the weight and the lower recess of the push button will engage onto the upper beveled/slotted portion of a clamp. The clamp then is contracted to such an extent as to disengage from the seat and permits the weight to slide out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,273 to Swindell is directed to a diver's weight coupling to a belt. In this reference, a locking piece is inserted in holes from the top of the member. When the locking piece is inserted, a space exists in the recesses surrounding legs. This space is occupied by the belt whereby the belt will be held captive in the recesses by the locking piece. By removal of the locking piece, the weight is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,723 to Apperson is directed to another diving weight. The belt is flexed to provide a generally U-shaped belt portion which is displaced edgewise relative to body comformably into a groove. Through the configuration of the groove and the conforming reception therein of a belt portion, the belt is frictionally retained in the groove when the belt is worn. Firm securement of the weight in the belt is provided by the wedging action of the belt portion in the tapering groove.
Pat. No. 2,970,448 to Di Julio is directed to another belt supported diving ballast. The weight in this reference is hooked over a belt through slots. A curved side leans against the belt which compresses the material to prevent the side movement of the belt from the originally installed position.
Pat. No. 3,401,529 to Fifield is directed to what is termed a coupling and provides for the coupling between a belt and weights. This patent is directed to a quick release weight and when securing the weight in a holder, one end of the weight is positioned against corresponding flanges and then the other flange is pulled in a direction stretching a tongue and enlargement where the weight is displaced into place and extensions become interlocked in corresponding recesses. When the weight is removed from the holder, one of the flanges is pulled away from the weight to stretch the tongue and enlargement and release the extension and the weight may be pulled out of the holder.